sherlockholmesfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Forum:Neue Kategorien
Neu-Strukturierung der Film-Artikel (von Diskussion:Conan Doyle und der Fall Edalji‎‎ kopiert) Langsam wird es wohl zeit, eine kategorie Film einzurichten, in der filme gesammelt werden, in denen Holmes keinen auftritt hat. Es gibt ja viele, mit Conan Doyle als Filmfigur, außerdem würde ich irgendwann auch die Ripper-Filme aufnehmen. Wie könnte eine solche kategorie heißen? Filme (ohne Sherlock Holmes)? Gruß, --Jefferson Hope 06:51, 19. Jun. 2012 (UTC) : Hatte auch schon mal über sowas nachgedacht, jedoch ging mein Titelvorschlag bisher in die andere Richtung: Werke ohne Holmes (Film). So ganz glücklich bin ich aber mit dem Namen noch nicht, denn bei strenger Auslegung müssten dann auch Sachen wie The Return of the World's Greatest Detective, Der Mann, der Sherlock Holmes war oder MMMystery on the Friendship Express rein, in denen Holmes technisch gesehen auch nicht auftritt. : Wenn wir uns auf einen Namen geeinigt haben, wäre ich außerdem dafür, dort auch die Werke zu Dupin, Raffles ect. mit einsortieren, bzw. die bestehenden Kategorien zu Unterkategorien machen. : Für Werke mit Conan Doyle würde ich zusätzlich eine zweite Kategorie einführen (schon allein, weil er manchmal auch mit Holmes zusammentrifft). --Tribble-Freund 07:58, 19. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Nun ja, schwierig! Wie wäre eine umstrukturierung der kategorie Filme: 1. Kanon (Film) - klar 2. Pastiche (Film) - Holmes-geschichten, die ganz neue geschichten erzählen, bzw. nur kanon-elemente verwenden (Basil Rathbone-Reihe, bei genauer betrachtung auch die bbc-serie Sherlock) 3. Filme mit direktem Holmes-Bezug - u.a. die von dir genannten, denn Holmes wird zitiert, karikiert etc. 4. Filme mit indirektem Holmes-Bezug - ripper-filme, conan doyle, dupin, raffles, etc. Das ganze ginge natürlich auch wie von dir vorgeschlagen als kategorie Werke mit direktem Holmes-Bezug (Film) und Werke mit indirektem Holmes-Bezug (Film). Was hälts du davon? gruß, --Jefferson Hope 08:38, 19. Jun. 2012 (UTC) : Ich bin noch etwas unschlüssig. : Die Unterteilung zwischen der Bearbeitung eines Kanon-Falls und einer Pastiche (eventuell sogar noch mit der Unterscheidung, ob es sich um eine völlig neue Geschichte, oder die Adaption eines Buches handelt) finde ich als zusätzliche Angabe, in Fällen wo es eindeutig ist gar nicht verkehrt. :Aber so wie ich dich verstehe denkst du darüber nach bestehende Kategorie aufzulösen, und da wird es schon komlizierter. Denn machmal ist es ebennicht so eindeutig, ob es nun ein Pastiche-Film ist der besonders auf die Vorlage anspielt, oder doch ein Kanon-Film ist der sich nur ein paar Freiheiten erlaubt. Sherlock ist da noch ein harmloses Beispiel. Auch Rathbone hatte in seinen Filmen durchaus Versatzstücke von Originalfällen, während die Brett-Langfilme teilweise doch sehr von der Vorlage abwichen. : Auch ob ein Werk nun einen direkten oder indirekten (oder gar keinen) Bezug zu Holmes hat erscheint mir teilweise noch zu sehr Ansichtssache. : Ich glaube, wenn wir wirklich eine umstrukturierung der Kategorien durchziehen wollen, dann wird das noch ein langes Thema, in dem nach jede Menge bedenken muss. Wozu ich aber ehrlich gesagt heute keine Lust mehr habe. Vielleicht will sich ja auch noch jemand anderes zu Wort melden --Tribble-Freund 12:50, 19. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Mit der unterscheidung Kanon/Pastiche hast du natürlich recht, das wird schwer - es gibt ja die kategorie Kanon (Film) - die müsste man dahingehend vielleicht auch nochmal überprüfen, bzw. auflösen. So eindeutig ist das ja tatsächlich nicht immer. Ich überleg mal weiter: 1. Filme mit Sherlock Holmes - unabhängig von Kanon, Pastiche, Zeit 2. Filme ohne Sherlock Holmes - alle Filme, in denen keine Figur mit dem geburtsnamen Sherlock Holmes auftritt, diese würde sich dann mit der folgenden überschneiden (was ja nicht schlimm wäre, ein Film kann ja durchaus in mehreren Kategorien zu finden sein - Fernsehfilm, Kinofilm, Stummfilm würden ja auch bestehen bleiben) 3. Filme mit direktem Sherlock Holmes-Bezug - Figuren aus dem Holmes-Universum treten auf, werden zitiert, kopiert, karikiert 4. Filme mit indirektem Sherlock Holmes-Bezug - Filme, in denen der Holmes-Einfluss zu erkennen ist; Filme, die in der zeit spielen (Ripper); Filme mit Figuren, die auch schon auf Holmes stießen (Lupin, Raffles). Die Filme mit oder über Conan Doyle, die ich früher oder später mit aufnehmen will, sind schwer einzuordnen, entweder man macht da nochmal 'ne extra-kategorie auf, oder muss von fall zu fall entscheiden, ob direkt oder indirekt. In dem film über den Peter Pan-Autor fällt der name Sherlock Holmes glaub ich kein einziges mal, obwohl Sir Arthur einen kurzen auftritt hat... Mir fällt bisher keine bessere unterscheidung als direkt oder indirekt ein - auf den jeweiligen diskussionsseiten kann da natürlich weiter überlegt werden. Außerdem kann auf den einzelnen kategorie-seiten die definition der jeweiligen kategorie erklärt werden...gruß, --Jefferson Hope 06:42, 20. Jun. 2012 (UTC) : Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob wir eine Kategorie Filme mit Sherlock Holmes wirklich brauchen. Dies hier ist eine Holmes-Wiki, da setzte ich es als Lesereinfach einfach mal als gegeben voraus, dass sich ein Großteil der Artikel auch um ihn dreht. : Etwas stoßen tue ich mich außerdem immer noch an den "indirekten" Bezügen. Wenn alles einen indirekten bezug hat, wenn eine Person auftritt die irgendwann mal auf Holmes getroffen ist, dann würde dies auch Artikel für alle 134 Ghostbusters-Episoden, plus die beiden Kinofilme, plus sämtliche Videospiele rechtfertigen. Und wenn es sogar schon reicht, dass es im viktorianischen England spielt... ich will gar nicht weiterdenken. : Selbst wenn wir sagen, dass beide Kriterien zusammentreffen müssen, blieben noch ein paar tausend Dracula-Filme übrig (wahrscheinlich so ziemlich alle außer Dracula A.D. 1972 und Dracula 3000, die spielen leider zur falschen Zeit) --Tribble-Freund 07:50, 20. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Nun gut, ich kann deinen argumenten folgen - mit den figuren, die mit Holmes in verbindung stehen/standen, meine ich natürlich nicht alle crossover-figuren, sondern nur solche, die im kanon eine rolle spielen (z.Bsp. Moriarty in Liga der außergewöhnlichen... - was ich im übrigen zu einem direkten bezug zählen würde) oder die in der kanon-entstehungszeit als Rivalen von Sherlock Holmes gelten (=indirekter bezug). Aber gut, was wäre eine andere möglichkeit, die filmkategorie etwas zu ordnen? Alles unter Filme und Crossover (Film) laufen zu lassen, finde ich irgendwie unübersichtlich... aber gut, ich denk weiter drüber nach, gruß, --Jefferson Hope 12:18, 20. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Neuer Ansatz Ich habe das Gefühl, wir haben uns irgendwie festgefahren. Darum mache ich an dieser Stelle mal Tabula Rasa, und versuche es mit einem (hoffentlich) völlig neuen Ansatz. * Wir behalten die Kategorie Film, in die alles reinkommt das irgendwie an Holmes erinnert (im groben alles, was du als Filme mit Sherlock Holmes und Filme mit direktem Sherlock Holmes-Bezug bezeichnet hast). Im Grunde würde es wohl darauf hinauslaufen, dass wir alles als Holmes akzeptieren was irgendwie etwas Deerstalker-ähnliches trägt ;-) Hier kommt auch alles rein, wenn andere Figuren aus dem Holmes-Universum einen Alleingang machen, wie Moriarty in der Liga und bei Star Trek. * Diese Kategorie bekommt eine Unterkategorie, die etwa dem Filme ohne Sherlock Holmes entspricht (vielleicht finden wir noch einen besseren Namen), in die alles reinkommt was sonst noch jemand für Erwähnenswert hält. * Alle Filme, die in dieser Unterkategorie landen, werden aus der Kategorie Film aussortiert, da diese nur für Holmes reserviert ist. * Kategorien wie Kategorie: C. Auguste Dupin (Film) oder Kategorie: Arsène Lupin (Film) werden entweder komplett abgeschafft, oder zu Unterkategorien von oben genannter gemacht. ** Zu beachten ist, dass die Kategorie: Arsène Lupin (Film) auch Filme mit Holmes enthält. Das selbe würde passieren, wenn wir Kategorien für Conan Doyle oder Jack the Ripper anlegen. Daher wäre ich eher gegen eine Unterkategorie. Dafür würde ich das, was sich derzeit unter Crossover sammelt, stärker differenzieren. Wenn ich es richtig sehe, können wir hier glaube ich zwischen vier verschiedenen Arten unterscheiden, die sich teilweise mit dem Überschneiden was du vorher als Filme mit direktem Holmes-Bezug bezeichnet hast. # Eindeutige Crossover, in der fremde Personen auf Holmes treffen. # Werke, in denen fremde Personen auf jemanden treffen, der deutlich an Holmes angelehnt ist. Beispiele Arsène Lupin oder DuckTales (eventuell könnte man hierauf auch verzichten, und sie mit in 1 (oder 3?) einsortieren. Das müsste man im Einzelfall prüfen) # Werke, in denen fremde Personen auf jemanden treffen, der ein Holmes-Fan ist, oder die sonst irgendwie auf ihn anspielen ohne die Figur selbst zu benutzen. Beispiele Remington Steele oder CSI (Ob Leute, die sich für Holmes halten hier rein kommen, oder in 2, müsste noch entschieden werden.) # Werke, in denen fremde Personen auf gar niemand neuen treffen, sondern eine der dortigen Hauptpersonen anfängt wie Holmes zu ermitteln. Beispiele Urmel oder My little Pony. Unter Punkt 2 bzw. 3 würde ich dann auch Filme wie The Return of the World's Greatest Detective einsortieren. Das ganze mal am praktischen Beispiel: * The Other Side kämme in die Kategorien: ** Film (da auftritt von Holmes) ** Filme mit Doyle (oder wie auch immer wir sie nennen) * Der Mann, der Sherlock Holmes war: ** Film (da Holmes-Bezug noch eindeutig vorhanden) ** Filme mit Holmes-Anspielungen (oder wie auch immer wir sie nennen) ** Filme mit Doyle *''Wenn Träume fliegen lernen: ** Filme ohne Holmes ** Filme mit Doyle Glaubst du, dass ganze ist praktikabel, oder gibt es noch Probleme die ich nicht bedacht habe? ----Tribble-Freund 13:50, 20. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Neuer Film - neue Kategoriesierung (ein Vorschlag): ''Die Indizienmörder 1. Filme ohne Sherlock Holmes 2. Crossover (Filme ohne Sherlock Holmes) - das gegenstück dazu wäre dann 2a. Crossover (Filme mit Sherlock Holmes) - z.Bsp. Tom und Jerry als Sherlock Holmes und Dr. Watson Eine Alternative zu 2. wäre Crossover (Filme mit Sherlock Holmes-Epigonen) - der vorteil des begriffs Epigone wäre, dass es die, die sich für Holmes halten, miteinschließen würde. Die crossover-varianten wären dann unterkategorien zu Crossover (Film). Das mit Doyle finde ich noch schwierig, soviele Filme sind's dann auch wieder nicht, vielleicht einfach unter Filme ohne Sherlock Holmes - dass es einen Holmes-Bezug gibt, ist ja klar - da hast du recht, in diesem wiki wäre ein entsprechender artikel dann fehl am platz. In der kategorie selbst könnte man ja noch erleäutern, was alles hinein kommt...gruß, --Jefferson Hope 15:30, 20. Jun. 2012 (UTC) :Warte mal kurz, ich glaube wir haben gerade etwas aneinander vorbei geredet. : Sachen Der Krimi-Fan-Club wollte ich eigentlich in der Kategorie Filme lassen, da es immerhin einen direkten Bezug zu Holmes hat (Darum sagte ich auch, dass Filme ohne Sherlock Holmes noch nicht der endgültige Name seien soll, um nicht wieder das selbe Problem wie oben zu haben). :Und ich verstehe noch nicht ganz, was der Unterschied zwischen Film und Filme soll. :Beim Crossover habe ich mich wohl auch etwas missverständlich ausgedrückt (mein Fehler, gebe ich zu). Worauf ich hinaus wollte, war, dass das meiste was wir in der Kategorie haben technisch gar keine Crossover sind. Denn bei Punkt 2 und 3 werden komplett neue Figuren erschaffen, und bei Punkt 4 bereits bestehende Figuren als Holmes missbraucht. --Tribble-Freund 16:45, 20. Jun. 2012 (UTC) : Statt Filme mit Doyle können wir auch eine allgemeine Kategorie anlegen, indem man alle seine Auftritte in Filmen, Büchern, ect. sammelt. In diesem Fall wäre ich aber erst recht dafür, die bereits genannten Kategorie: C. Auguste Dupin (Film) oder Kategorie: Arsène Lupin (Film) aufzulösen und die Artikel in die entsprechende Hauptkategorie einzusortieren, denn dafür haben wir sogar noch weniger Einträge. --Tribble-Freund 16:55, 20. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Auf die Crossover-geschichte bin ich noch nicht eingegangen, das ist wirklich kompliziert. Der Unterschied zwischen Film und Filme: Film = Hauptkategorie, in der alles gesammelt wird, was mit dem Medium zu tun hat (Bilder, Firmen, Objekte etc.); Filme sind dann diese als solche und ihre art und weise, mit Holmes oder ohne. Ich finde die lösung mit/ohne Holmes am klarsten, da kann man sich nicht so sehr verfitzeln - das lässt sich ja in den entsprechenden filmen ganz gut nachvollziehen: da zieht sich jemand ein cape über, ist aber noch lange nicht Holmes. Und die meisten dieser Epigonen heißen ja auch tatsächlich gar nicht so. Hermlock Sholmes würd ich da raus nehmen, da ja erwiesen ist, dass eigentlich holmes gemeint war... für die crossover-sachen muss ich nochmal in ruhe deine anmerkungen lesen - das auseinander zu klamüsern wird schwierig... Die Dupin/Lupin/Raffles-kategorien kann man tatsächlich auflösen und in die artikel reinsortieren --Jefferson Hope 17:01, 20. Jun. 2012 (UTC) : Und ich finde die Lösung mit/ohne Holmes eben leider nicht so klar. :Herlock Sholmes mag zwar ursprünglich als Holmes geplant gewesen sein und nur aus Urheber Gründen einen neuen Namen erhalten haben. Aber später hat Leblanc sich entschieden, seine Figuren darauf anspielen zu lassen dass es eben doch zwei unterschiedliche Figuren sein. : Und bei Shedlock Jones? Bekam der jetzt einen neuen Namen weil er eine Parodie ist, oder hatte da auch das Urheberrecht seine Finger mit im Spiel? Fakt ist doch, hätten die Macher die Figur Holmes genannt, an der Geschichte aber sonst nichts verändert, dann wäre der Artikel jetzt in einer anderen Kategorie. : Kommt Anlage: Freiumschlag jetzt auch in eine Kategorie Bücher ohne Holmes, da darin nur ein Mr. Mycroft auftaucht? : Auch dass du Filme mit direkten und indirekten Bezug jetzt doch in eine einzige gemeinsame Nicht-Holmes-Kategorie sortiert hast will mir nicht so recht gefallen. Im Grunde ist es das genaue Gegenteil von dem, was ich vorgeschlagen hatte. --Tribble-Freund 17:22, 20. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Mein gedanke war: nicht allzu kompliziert werden! Das direkt/indirekt hast du ja - ganz zu recht - gleich weg diskutiert. Zwar sind wir beide so gut wie die einzigen, die hier regelmäßig "arbeiten", dennoch sollten die kategorisierungen nicht zu verwirrend werden. Alles was ich bisher geändert habe, ist schnell wieder rückgängig zu machen, wenn wir auf was überzeugenderes kommen...Willst du dich der crossovers annehmen? Du hast ganz recht, dass die meisten da tatsächlich nicht rein gehören, wirkliche crossovers gibt es bei Batman, Liga der außergewöhnlichen..., Dracula etc., den rest würd ich erstmal unter Filme ohne Holmes belassen, es sei denn, du hast 'ne andere idee, gruß, --Jefferson Hope 17:49, 20. Jun. 2012 (UTC) : Natürlich soll es nicht zu kompliziert werden. Aber vielleicht ist es gerade das komplizierteste, zu entscheiden was kompliziert ist. : In der Liga und bei Star Trek mag Holmes zwar nicht vorkommen, aber sollte Moriarty nicht genauso zählen? : Oder sie sieht es mit der Serie Die Fälle der Shirley Holmes aus? Im Vorspann jeder Folge ist Holmes' Stimme zu hören (immer der selbe Text. Er ist nie im Bild), in den Geschichten selber wird aber kaum auf ihn eingegangen. Zählt dies nun als Auftritt oder nicht? : Und was machen wir mit Genie und Schnauze? In dem Film taucht "keine Figur mit dem geburtsnamen Sherlock Holmes" auf, da er behauptet dass Holmes nur von Watson erfunden wurde. Aber willst du wirklich behauptet, dies sei ein Film ohne Holmes? : Ich weis nicht wie es dir geht, aber ich finde dies sind eine sehr komplizierte Fragen, die trotz neuem Konzept alle noch unbeantwortet sind. : Darum war mein Gegenkonzept, dass wir einfach alles in dem Holmes vorkommt, oder zumindest jemand der ihm ähnlich sieht, erstmal bedingungslos als Holmes-Film akzeptieren. Und nur dort, wo dies wirklich beim besten Willen nicht der Fall ist, sollte aussortiert werden. Da mag es zwar auch einige Grauzonen geben, aber ich glaube es sind weniger. : Wenn ich jetzt so darüber nachdenke, ist dies glaube ich genau dass, was du ganz zu Anfang vorgeschlagen hast. : Meine ersten Einwände bezogen sich eigentlich auch nur darauf, dass ich den Namen Filme ohne Holmes für zu allgemein hielt. Danach haben wir irgendwie angefangen uns zu verzetteln. :-/ : Ironischer weise hat aber gerade dieser Name überdauert. --Tribble-Freund 13:13, 21. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Mensch, da haben wir ja was losgetreten... Deine genannten beispiele sind schon wirklich extrem und verdeutlichen das problem: *bei Genie und Schnauze kann ich dir sehr gut folgen: die zeit stimmt, Dr. Watson ist eine reale person im film, mit der literarischen figur Holmes wird gespielt - ähnlich wie bei Kein Koks für Sherlock Holmes wo Moriarty nicht der ist, den man kennt. Könnte ich als Holmes-Film absolut akzeptieren - obwohl Holmes als solcher nicht auftritt. *bei Star Trek sieht es schon etwas anders aus, Data zieht sich ein kostüm an und tut so, als wäre er Holmes, Moriarty ist eine vom computer programmierte figur, die eigentliche handlung spielt in einer fernen zukunft und alle agieren eigentlich wie schauspieler die ein Holmes-stück spielen. Niemand ist eine reale figur im sinne eines filmes wie Spiel im Schatten - da sollte man schon unterscheiden. *bei der Liga ist Moriarty Moriarty, ohne wenn und aber, er hat den reichenbachsturz überlebt. Aber was hat die handlung mit Holmes zu tun? Rein gar nichts, sein name wird, jedenfalls im film, nicht mal erwähnt - auch kein film wie der letzte kinofilm. Dennoch besteht durch die figu des professors ein direkter bezug zu Conan Doyles werk. Ebenso wie bei Star Trek. *bei Die Fälle der Shirley Holmes würde ich klar sagen - ohne Holmes, seine stimme scheint ja nur den vorspann zu bilden zu geschichten, die den sherlockianer vermutlich nicht im ansatz interessieren, da fallen dann auch so sachen wie Candace Holmes rein. Aber wie mit diesen unterschiedlichen geschichten umgehen? Filme ohne Sherlock Holmes finde ich als orientierung eigentlich gut - und am einfachsten zu definieren: in diesen Filmen spielt keine Person mit, die den geburtsnamen Sherlock Holmes trägt. Das kann für einen Fan entscheidend sein, den Film zu sehen, oder es bleiben zu lassen. Diese Oberkategorie bräuchte unseren überlegungen entsprechend unterkategorien - wie diese aber nennen? Filme mit Sherlock Holmes-Epigonen? Filme mit falschem Sherlock Holmes? Filme mit Sherlock Holmes-Figuren? Vielleicht doch was mit direkt und indirekt - das muss dann fein definiert werden. Star Trek und Liga = direkter Bezug. Da würde dann aber auch die Kinderserie mit reinkommen - und alle Epigonen. Was wäre ein gutes beispiel für indirekten bezug? Die Conan Doyle-filme beispielsweise, oder die ripper-filme - indirekt, weil in der zeit spielend, mit der entwicklung von Holmes und seinen geschichten zusammenhängend... Was meinst du? Gruß, --Jefferson Hope 14:05, 21. Jun. 2012 (UTC) : Ich glaube, dass größte Problem was wir gerade haben, ist, dass wir unterschiedliche Ansichten haben was ein "Holmes-Film" seien soll. Du scheinst dich ziemlich auf die Figur des Sherlock Holmes selbst zu versteifen, während ich eher bereit bin alles zu akzeptieren was irgendwie das Universum streift. : Außerdem sollten wir vielleicht etwas von Thema Film abrücken, und überlegen ob man manche unserer Argumente auch auf andere Medien-Bereiche anwenden müsste. : Ich schlage daher vor, dass wir an dieser Stelle erstmal einen Schlusstrich ziehen, und in einem neuen Topic nochmal völlig von vorne anfangen (denn diese Diskussion ist schon irre Lang, da blickt ja keiner mehr durch). : Dort würde ich als erstes über die Werke reden wollen, die laut deiner Definition einen "indirekten Bezug" haben. Und wenn wir uns darauf geeinigt haben, dann können wir Schritt für Schritt die verschiedenen Bereiche mit "direktem Bezug" prüfen. --Tribble-Freund 15:02, 21. Jun. 2012 (UTC) : Dein Schweigen werte ich mal als Zustimmung. Ich habe darum hier eine neue Diskussion gestartet, und hoffe, dass damit auch neue Ideen kommen. --Tribble-Freund 18:29, 22. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Produktionsländer Anderes Thema: Ich habe darüber nachgedacht, ob es Sinn macht Kategorien anzulegen aus welchem Land ein Werk stammt. Bei ausreichend Artikel vielleicht noch mit Unterscheidung um was für eine Art (Pastiche, Comic, Film, usw.) es sich handelt. Ich denke, für einige Länder wie Deutschland, England, Amerika und Frankreich dürfte da einiges zusammenkommen. Nur ein guter Name will mir noch nicht einfallen. Sachen wie Produktionsland: Deutschland (Film) erscheint mehr noch etwas lang --Tribble-Freund 12:50, 19. Jun. 2012 (UTC) :Diese kategoriesierung scheint mir persönlich eher nebensächlich. Mich als konsumenten interessiert eigentlich nur der inhalt und die qualität des "produktes", das herkunftsland ist in jedem fall im entsprechend artikel aufgeführt - ist aber nur meine persönliche sichtweise... wenn dir da was passendes einfällt, gruß, --Jefferson Hope 06:47, 20. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Naja, als die ARD kürzlich ihre neue DVD-Box ankündigte, fand ich es schon interessant welches Material theoretisch sonst noch zur Verfügung gestanden hätte. Die Suche danach war aber etwas umständlich. Außerdem wüsste ich genug Leute, die die Herkunft eines Werks durchaus als Qualitätsmerkmal ansehen. --Tribble-Freund 07:50, 20. Jun. 2012 (UTC) :Grundsätzlich hab ich nichts gegen eine solche kategorisierung, würde mir jedoch diese arbeit nicht machen wollen - da find ich die inhaltliche sortierung interessanter/wichtiger...--Jefferson Hope 12:19, 20. Jun. 2012 (UTC)